Rebuilding the World
by GajeelIsABadass
Summary: AU! Lucy is living in the wasteland that is earth, after a nuclear war. But when she meets a boy named Natsu, her life is turned on it's head. With romance, and the pressures of making a new world, can Lucy cope with the stress? NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia and more!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu: Hey guys! Welcome to GajeelIsA's new fanfic!

Happy: Aye sir!

Natsu: If you read the description, you know this is a post apocalyptic fanfiction, heavily inspired by both Fallout and Mad Max, which, like Fairy Tail, the author doesn't own.

Happy: Another disclaimer: some Natsu's views at the beginning of this fic are purely for comedic affect, so don't get mad at the author because you took it seriously, the author doesn't share these views!

Natsu: And we hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Wasteland

* * *

A hundred years ago, a massive war broke out. Both sides fought with passion for their cause, which has been forgotten since, yet neither side resorted to nuclear weapons. But eighty years ago, an unknown third side fired their nuclear missiles, which quickly turned the war of basic artillery into nuclear warfare. The world fell quickly, leaving few survivors, some of which went feral, becoming known as 'Aggressives' to all the people who kept their sanity. But now, in a ruined city, a young girl is about to help rebuild the world.

* * *

"I don't know Plue," a young blonde girl sighed, "Are you sure there is anything here?"

Plue barked at his master, the little white dog's tail wagging franticly, as if to say his owner was wrong.

The duo were hiking through the remains of a tall grey building, looking through it's collapsed wall for supplies.

The girl sighed, staring into the unforgiving darkness, trying to make anything out, with no success. "Come on Lucy!" she said to herself, "When has Plue been wrong."

"Never master!" Lucy said in a stupid voice, as if trying to make Plue talk (If you've ever had a pet you've done this at least once!), before bending over to her only friend to give him a stroke. Lucy stood back up, and adjusted her light blue t-shirt, which was at least three sizes too big, letting out a long sigh after.

"Grrroof!" Plue yelled, sniffing the fresh air outside the building, staring intently at the tattered tarmac that used to be a road.

Then Lucy heard a noise which struck fear into her heart:

A car.

Aggressives like to use cars, especially loud ones: they don't really know that noise scares away anyone nearby.

Lucy grabbed Plue, and dragged him behind the only piece of wall still standing of a nearby building, waiting for the Aggressives to pass.

But they didn't.

"Hey Happy?" one of the Aggressives said, his pink hair blowing in the wind, "Think we should scavenge for fuel, this place is bound to have some!"

"Aye sir!" said the Aggressive's companion, he looked a lot younger than his friend, maybe early teens?

"Hey look, Happy!" the first Aggressive chirped, holding up a frilly shirt, "I found a new top!"

"Well done Natsu (You found a woman's top you imbecile)!" Happy laughed, "It's been a day since you burnt your last one off, and staring at your hideous chest for a day was a nightmare!"

"My chest isn't that bad!" Natsu snapped, prodding his stomach, before putting his new shirt on.

"If only I found that!" Lucy sighed quietly.

"Ruff!" Plue snapped, but not at Lucy, or the Aggressives, at a rabbit that had made the mistake of crossing the little dog's field of view.

"Shh!" Lucy growled at her pooch, but the Aggressives had noticed.

"Oh my God!" Natsu squealed, "Happy, I found my very own girl!"

"Really!?" Happy gasped, running over to his friend.

Lucy realized that close up, these two idiots didn't look like Aggressives, the younger boy, Happy's dirty blue hair and energetic expression didn't seem hostile, and the older one, Natsu's cluelessness could hardly be compared to the normal traits of Aggressives.

Natsu grabbed Lucy by the arm, and dragged her round her hiding spot, to in front of him, much to Plue's dismay.

"So girl?" Natsu grinned, "What's your name?"

"Lucy?" the blonde replied.

"Well Lucy, you are now my girl, and I will take good care of you!" Natsu smiled, his eyes wild, "Get in the car!"

"What?" Lucy frowned.

"Your mine now?" Natsu said.

"I am a human as well you plonker!" Lucy snapped, taking her hands from Natsu's grip, "And I'm not getting into your car!"

"What?" Natsu said confused, as the girl stormed away from him, "But those magazines..."

Lucy stopped, "You think girls are possessions because of magazines?"

"Yeah... Why?" Natsu frowned.

Lucy walked up to the pink haired boy, and gave him a slap around the face, "Don't believe everything you see in _magazines_!" she growled.

"Sorry about my friend," Happy said to Lucy, "He's a bit of an idiot..."

"Your response to finding me suggests your one too," Lucy scowled.

"Hey!" Happy frowned.

In their time of arguing the trio had failed to notice the three dirty men creeping up behind them, guns equipped in each of their filthy grips.

"Lookie what we have here!" the first man smirked.

"Oh no!" Lucy gasped, "Aggressives!"

"Aye!" Happy gasped.

Natsu took a single step forward, his eyes had lost their wild tint.

"What are you doing?" Lucy frowned.

"Natsu has a little trick!" Happy grinned.

"Kill the kids and take the girl!" the second man said.

"Yeah, then we'll have our very own girl!" the third cheered.

"Why do I have to live in such a sexist reality?" Lucy sighed.

"She's my girl!" Natsu scowled, stepping in front of Lucy, "Your not getting her!"

"And what ya going to do about it?" the first man laughed.

Lucy gasped at Natsu's response: He set his hand on fire.

Natsu launched at the first man, smashing his fist into the man's filthy chin, before sending another punch into the third man's stomach.

The second man fired.

But Natsu avoided the bullet, leaping up and smashing the man's head into the road.

"Did he just?" Lucy gasped.

"Aye!" Happy replied, a massive grin on his face.

"How long have you been able to do that!?" Lucy asked the pink haired boy.

"All my life!" Natsu grinned, "And I don't know why!"

Lucy sighed, "Well, I will travel with you!"

"Really?" Happy gasped.

"It's best to stay in groups, and with someone like Natsu over there, it'll be hard for me to get killed."

"Now who's exploiting who?" Natsu grinned.

"Oh yeah, and treat me like a human!" Lucy scowled.

"Well, let's get going!" Natsu grinned, running over to his rust heap of a car.

"Aye!" Happy grinned, grabbing Lucy's hand, before running over to his friend, Plue in hot pursuit.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there! A: I wanted to alert you of the name change; I was formerly known as PrimalGroudonShiny99 (PGS99), but I like Fairy Tail more than Pokémon now (Thanks to Furosshu!)! So I felt a name change was in order! And B: Thank you, all you followers! I normally only get around 5~ish followers on my fanfics, but I somehow got 20!? So thanks to all you guys for following, and giving me more than my average amount of followers on the FIRST CHAPTER! Luv u! ;U;**

 **Have a gooday! ~ GajeelIsABadass**

* * *

Pantherlily: Welcome back to Rebuilding the World.

Gajeel: There were a couple of reviews to the last chapter:

Pantherlily: Thank you Yourstruly for your review, the author has tried to post it reasonably quickly, but they feel that Friday is a good time to post.

Gajeel: And thank you to Lyonsgirl too, some of your questions will be answered in this chapter!

Pantherlily: PeoniesandPoppies, well here's more!

Gajeel: Thank you PitbullColin, here is the update!

Pantherlily: Thank you Roseadria, your wish has been granted!

Gajeel: Thank you to Furosshu, yes! We do expect you to review all the coming chapters! **(Two shout-outs in one chapter!?)**

Pantherlily: And thank you to glittering-couch-potato (The author loves the name!) for reviewing.

Gajeel: The author hopes you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Iron

* * *

A rusty old car was driving across what used to be a road, but now the tarmac was shredded, with weed growing through the cracks. Inside the car sat three people and a dog, two boys in the front two seats, and a girl in the back.

"Natsu?" said the girl to the boy in the driver's seat.

"Yes Lucy?" the boy, Natsu, replied.

"How long have we been driving?"

"I would say a couple of hours," the other boy, Happy, stated.

"What are you even looking for?" Lucy frowned.

"Fuel, food, interesting objects..." Natsu listed.

"Like that pink shirt?" Lucy smirked, pointing at the top the pink haired boy was wearing.

"Shuddap!" Natsu snapped, "Do you want to stare at my bare chest all day or something?"

Lucy blushed.

"Keep it on Natsu," Happy smirked, "You'll almost certainly blind us!"

"Hey!" Natsu said, punching his friend in the arm gently.

"Are we heading somewhere right now?" Lucy asked.

"You are full of questions!" Happy commented.

"A petrol station," Natsu said, ignoring Happy.

"For fuel?" Lucy asked.

"And any canned foods, they seem to have a half life of three gazillion years," Happy said.

"Won't they be radioactive?" Lucy frowned.

"Radio-what-now?" Natsu asked.

"You two really are idiots," Lucy sighed.

Then the car suddenly stopped, making everyone inside violently jolt forward.

"Stop the car!"

A shirtless man had stopped the vehicle, sweat was coming out if floods from his dark skin, and a scar was positioned just above his right eye.

"Did he not do it for us!?" Lucy gasped.

"Pantherlily," came a second voice, off the the side, "When I told you to stop the car, I didn't mean with your hands!"

"I'm sorry Gajeel," said the shirtless man, Pantherlily, "I saw it as the best option at the time."

"How was that the best option!?" Natsu yelled, furious someone had just dented his ride.

"If you had muscles like that Natsu," Happy giggled, "You would have done it too!"

"Shaddap Happy!" Natsu sulked.

A second man walked up in front of the hood of the car, he had long black hair, and his face was covered with piercings.

"You got something on your face buddy," Happy said, pointing to the six piercings on the second man's nose.

"There supposed to be there ya dingus!" the second man frowned.

"Get out the car for a moment please," Pantherlily said sternly, "Me and my friend here, Gajeel, need a word with you three."

* * *

"I don't get why we have to exit the car," Natsu frowned.

"Nor do I," Lucy agreed.

"I'd feel more comfortable here," Pantherlily said bluntly.

"Umm.." Happy grumbled, looking around the barren grasslands they were standing on.

"Anyway, we need a ride," Gajeel stated.

"A ride?" Natsu frowned, "To where?"

"The nearest settlement," Pantherlily said, "Me and Gajeel are running low on supplies."

"We don't know where that is," Happy admitted.

"Darn!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"But we do have supplies!" Lucy said.

"Like?" Pantherlily scowled.

"Well, we picked up three guns from some Aggressives we defeated earlier today," Lucy listed "we found a stream a little while ago, and we have some tinned food."

"It'll do," Pantherlily smiled.

"Wait!" Natsu shouted, "Why are you offering them our stuff!?"

"They don't seem like their lying, and I don't see why we shouldn't help people in need..." Lucy said.

"Ok..." Natsu growled.

"We'll also take that lift," Gajeel said, "We'll leave if you stumble upon a settlement though."

"And I'll let you into my car because?" Natsu frowned.

"We are good fighters," Pantherlily said, grabbing the hilt of a massive sword on his back, "If you get attacked, we can defend you."

"I can defend myself!" Natsu snarled.

"At least have us for one day," Gajeel said.

Natsu sighed, "Ok," he said, "But just one day."

"Thank you," Pantherlily said gratefully, "We will try to be as good as possible, right Gajeel."

"Sure..." Pantherlily's pierced friend said, "I'll _try_."

* * *

After another few hours on the road, it started to get dark, and a short while after that, Pantherlily urged that the group settled down for the night.

"Here will do," Pantherlily said, "There aren't any trees, so it'll be hard to start a fire and cook food though."

"Really?" Natsu said, taking a worn frying pan out of the car boot, along with a few cans of soup.

"You expect us too eat, but how will we cook the food?" Gajeel laughed.

"You'll see!" Happy chirped.

"Shall I get one of the guns out?" Lucy asked.

"No, with me and Gajeel here, it'll be unneeded," Pantherlily grinned.

"Natsu, that won't cook without fire..." Gajeel pointed out to the boy, who was pouring the five cans of soup into the frying pan.

"Good thing I've got fire!" Natsu said, a massive grin on his face. "Prepare to be amazed!"

Natsu handed the soup filled frying pan over to Lucy, who thought she knew what was coming, and ignited his hand.

Gajeel took a double take at what Natsu was doing, while Pantherlily looked interested at the pyro's ability.

"You can light your hand on fire!?" Gajeel gasped after Natsu had finished cooking the soup.

"Yup!" Natsu grinned, "Bet you can't do anything cool like that!"

"Actually..." Pantherlily said.

"I can turn my hands into iron," Gajeel said, "I was shocked as thought my ability was unique..."

"I doubted that you were the only one with a power like that," Pantherlily frowned.

"So do you know how they do it?" Lucy asked, she was pouring equal portions of soup into each cup, while Happy was getting some rusty spoons out the car boot.

"I have a theory..." Pantherlily said, "I think they must have been exposed to radiation when they were in the womb, or at a young age, it's all I can think of."

"Makes sense..." Happy added.

"You wouldn't know sense if it smacked you round the face!" Natsu laughed.

"Hypocrite," Lucy coughed.

* * *

After the Quintet had finished their soup, they settled down to sleep, but there were no sleeping bags, forcing the five of them to sleep on the grass. While the other four were asleep, Lucy sat up shivering, the cold of the night getting to her.

"Hey," came a voice, Lucy turned around quickly to see the source, but it was just Natsu.

"W-what?" Lucy croaked.

"Happy says I emit a lot of body heat..." he said awkwardly, "So you know..."

"Sure..." Lucy said, turning bright red, "I mean, I won't get to sleep at this temperature..."

Lucy crawled over to her new friend, who indeed produced heat like a radiator, and curled up a couple of inches from him. Lucy looked across at the pink haired boy, who had gone back to sleep rather quickly, and decided to snuggle up a bit closer.

A few minutes later, the whole group was asleep...

* * *

 **Let the shipping begin! (If anyone wants to make a cover, feel free as I can't draw or photoshop! (My new logo was made on Pic-stitch on my phone))**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy: The author posted this chapter early!

Levy: So don't expect more Saturday postings!

Lucy: The author's intended posting times are Monday and Friday, He'll try to keep it up, but if he doesn't post for a while, don't flip out.

Levy: Anyway; to the reviews!

Lucy: Thank you to PitbullColin, Lyonsgirl, BeginnerFanFictionWriter16 and Ella for reviewing!

Levy: Thank you to Furosshu for reviewing, there might be a fight between the two dragon slayers (that't not their name in this fic, you'll find out the name later), but I won't spoil!

Lucy: And thank you to sarara1.8, Natsu is about 18, I'm (Lucy's speaking) 17, and Happy's about 12.

Levy: We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Bookworm

* * *

"Lucy," came a voice.

The teen shifted slightly in her sleep.

"Lucy," the voice said again.

Lucy groaned.

"Lucy!" the voice yelled.

Lucy leapt out of her skin, letting out a little yelp, sending the owner of the voice into a laughing fit.

"That was _not_ funny Natsu!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu, the owner of the voice attempted to imitate Lucy's squeak, but failed miserably.

"Why were you sleeping _on_ him?" Pantherlily questioned, "Are you two a couple?"

"No!" Lucy and Natsu shouted in union, both turning bright red.

"I was getting a little cold..." Lucy sighed.

"You _lurrrrrvvvvvvvvve_ him," Happy giggled.

"Shaddap Happy!" Lucy snapped.

"So, are we going to have breakfast?" Gajeel questioned.

"Breakfast?" Natsu frowned, "What's that?"

"I guess me and Gajeel were being a bit to nice to ourselves," Pantherlily said to himself, "We'd better follow Natsu's example, so we don't run out of food again."

"But breakfast..." Gajeel sighed.

"Let's get back on the road!" Happy cheered.

* * *

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Happy complained.

The group was sat in Natsu's rusty old car, Natsu driving, Lucy and Plue in the passenger seat, and the others in the back

"It's so uncomfortable being sandwiched between a man made of iron and a bodybuilder!" Happy continued, "Why does Lucy get the front!?"

"Girls need to be treated with respect," Pantherlily said.

"And Plue!" Natsu added, "He's also got more space in the front!"

Plue barked at the mention of his name.

"Are you sure I can't eat the pooch?" Gajeel grinned.

"No!" Lucy gasped, horrified at Gajeel's comment, "He's not food you plonker!"

"Talking of food," Happy said, "What if you guys can eat you elements!"

"Ridiculous," Gajeel sighed.

"It would burn my throat," Natsu said.

"Are you two sure?" Happy sighed, "I just think that'd be awesome!"

"I don't," Natsu said, "It would definitely hurt my throat!"

"Not if you could eat it!" Lucy pointed out.

"I _could_ try..." Gajeel said, staring off into space, "Pantherlily, can I borrow your sword?"

"Gajeel!" Pantherlily growled, "My sword is not your breakfast."

"Probably lunch by now..." Gajeel sighed, prodding his empty stomach.

"Speaking of food..." Natsu grinned, "A petrol station is just ahead!"

"Finally!" Gajeel cheered, as they pulled into the only building for miles around.

Natsu slammed the breaks and looked around, the petrol station was painted red and white, you could just make out the logo, and a stand of withered newspapers was next to the doorway, the door that used to belong there was absent.

"Foooooooooooood!" Gajeel cheered, leaping out the car.

"Be careful for Aggressives!" Pantherlily called out, but Gajeel was already inside.

"I'll top the car up," Natsu said, getting out the vehicle, pulling out one of the pumps.

"Look!" Pantherlily frowned, "Another car..."

Lucy looked to the left seeing another car next to an adjacent pump.

"Gajeel'd better be careful..." Pantherlily sighed.

* * *

"Soup!" Gajeel said happily, opening a red can that sat on a shelf, before drinking it in one go.

Then he heard a noise behind him.

"Hello?" Gajeel frowned, trying to look over the shelf.

No response.

Gajeel sighed, and held out his hand. His fingertips started to go grey, and the greyness spread all the way up Gajeel's forearm. the metal man grinned to himself, before turning half his arm into a sharp blade.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he smirked, before going round the shelf.

Gajeel saw a human figure and launched.

"Who are you!" he yelled at the person, his arm-sword to their throat.

"Not an Aggressive!" was his reply, in a high pitched voice.

Gajeel looked the girl up and down, she had long blue hair and an orange shirt, on the end of her nose were red glasses, Gajeel quickly relaxed his body.

"I'm Gajeel," the iron individual grunted, holding out his hand, "You?"

"L-levy," was the girl's reply, she was wearily looking at Gajeel's other arm, which was still a sword.

"What!? I can't turn my arm into a flame!" came a voice. A teen wearing a girl's shirt stood at the end of the aisle.

"You probably can Natsu," Gajeel said.

"So Levy," Natsu grinned, "Is that _your_ car outside?"

"Y-yes," Levy said, "I stopped here for petrol and supplies. Sorry for panicking you, you must have been on edge when you saw a second car..."

"Not at all!" Natsu grinned, "If you were an Aggressive, Gajeel would've killed you immediately.

"That's not a comforting thought..." Levy sighed.

"I know!" Natsu grinned.

"Natsu, I got some soup!" Lucy called, "Shall we have some now too?"

"I think we should," Pantherlily said, his head visible from above the shelf, "As we have the chance."

"I agree," Gajeel smiled, "I love my food!"

Natsu prodded Gajeel's belly, "I can tell!" he stated, before getting punched into the till by a metal fist.

"What was that for!?" Natsu exclaimed, igniting his hand.

"Don't call me fat," Gajeel snarled.

Natsu charged at Gajeel, punching him round the face, half melting one of his nose piercings as giving him a fist-shaped burn.

Gajeel growled, turning his iron arm into a sword and slashed the pyro across the chest, drawing blood.

"Why you!" Natsu screamed, igniting his upper body, burning off his shirt.

Gajeel grinned, turning his other arm into a blade.

"Stop this nonsense!"

Pantherlily's massive sword was inbetween the two fighters.

"We're a team!" Pantherlily snarled, "We don't need you two killing each other!"

Natsu and Gajeel glared at each other, before getting rid of their attributes.

"Natsu's shirtless again..." Happy sighed.

"Shaddap Happy!" Natsu snarled.

* * *

After Pantherlily had stopped what could've been a fatal fight, the group sat down for some food (After tending to the boy's wounds) , but during the meal, Lucy had a life changing idea...

"Ooh!" Lucy exclaimed, "I thought of something!"

"Oh my God," Natsu gasped, "We're all gonna die!"

"Shaddap!" Lucy snapped, "I was being serious!"

"Let her speak," Pantherlily said, "I want to know what she's thought of."

"We should make a group!" Lucy said, a grin from ear to ear pasted on her face.

"That is a creepy expression..." Happy said.

"What kind of group?" Levy frowned, ignoring the blue haired pre-teen.

"A traveling group," Lucy explained, "One that goes around the world, helping people!"

"Like a new government!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Sorta..."

"I like it!" Pantherlily smiled, "We could help people worldwide, and recruit anyone who wanted to help out."

"Sound's cool," Natsu said, "But we only have two cars..."

"We'll find something," Levy said, "Like a bus in an abandoned city!"

"What should we call the group?" Gajeel said.

"Oooh, oooh, I know!" Lucy smiled.

"Go on..." Gajeel frowned.

"Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! ;v; There wasn't that much NaLu in this chapter, even though the grounds for GaLe was set up. Next chapter will be focusing on a different group of two survivors (And maybe lovers...) so don't expect it then... But chapter 5 I'll try get some more included!**

 **Have a gooday!~ GajeelIsABadass**


	4. Chapter 4

Gray: Welcome back to Rebuilding the World!

Juvia: We had a few comments on the last chapter!

Gray: Thank you too Furosshu (Who forgot to login again!), PeoniesandPoppiesPoppies and PitbullColin for reviewing!

Juvia: And thank you to Yourstruly for reviewing too, the author never really thinks of his work as 'amazing and good', he thanks you for the complement.

Gray: We hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Ice

* * *

The barren grasslands looked peaceful. The stale yellow grass swayed in the breeze, rotten flowers littered throughout. Fluffy clouds were spread across the sky, in peculiar shapes that could be compared to anything in your imagination (Even that you dirty minded little-). A blue haired woman stared at those cloud for a second, before remembering her current predicament.

"Crap!" the woman exclaimed, as an Aggressive shot at her, but luckily he had really bad aim. "Stop shooting!"

"Well, if you want surrender, I bring you to my master!" the Aggressive grinned, "He nice man!"

"Yeah..." the woman said, adjusting the blue raincoat she was in, "Juvia bets..."

"You bet? You right!" the Aggressive chirped.

"Leave her alone!"

The Aggressive flinched, his eyes glazing over, before he fell to the ground, a massive shard of ice sticking out of his back.

"W-what?" the woman, Juvia gasped.

A navy haired man lowered his arm and adjusted his boxers, which was all he was wearing.

"Don't you need more clothes on?" the blunette blushed, it seemed she was in love!

"Probably," the navy-hair said, a smile on his face. He walked up to the woman and said, "I'm Gray! Who are you?"

"Juvia," the woman smiled, her face bright red.

"Well Juvia..." Gray said, "Will you travel the world with me on a romantic adventure?"

"Yes my love!" Juvia cheered as Gray embraced her.

"We will be together forever," he whispered into her ear.

"Juvia?" Gray frowned, waving his hand in-front of his lover's face.

"Yes Gray!" Juvia smiled, "We will!"

"Are you ok there?" Gray questioned.

"Juvia's sorry my darling, what did you say?" Juvia said, an embarrassed expression on her pale face.

"I was wondering if you needed to go anywhere?" Gray said awkwardly.

"Uh..." Juvia stuttered, "N-no, but can Juvia go with you?"

"Sure?" Gray said, "My car is about a mile away..."

"Oh..."

"Then we can travel the world together!"

"We can travel the world together my darling!"

"Uh... Sure..." Gray frowned, "We can travel the world if you want..."

" _Juvia's creeped him out!_ " Juvia thought, " _Juvia will never get him to love her now..._ "

"So... Let's get going," Gray said.

"Y-yes..." Juvia sighed, "We should..."

"You seem down all of a sudden," Gray frowned, "You ok?"

"Fine..." Juvia sighed.

The duo soon started walking through the dirty yellow grasslands, in the direction of Gray's car, which could be seen as a rust-bucket (Like another car in this fic...). And Juvia looked up at the person whom she was in love with.

"Gray?" Juvia stuttered.

"Juvia." Gray replied.

"What are those ice powers you have?"

"I've had them since birth," Gray said, turning his fingertips into ice, "Other than that though..."

"Someone else Juvia knew had similar powers..." Juvia sighed.

"They could use Ice too!?" Gray gasped.

"No..." Juvia sighed, "One could use the wind to heal, and the other could see into the future. They were around the same age. Probably twelve, or somewhere near that..."

"What happened to them?" Gray asked, "Why aren't they with you now-" then Gray realized. "I'm sorry."

"It's Juvia's fault..." Juvia wept, "She shouldn't have asked..."

"Let's keep going," Gray said, "I want to get to a city nearby before dark."

Juvia fell to the floor crying, "It's all my fault!" she sobbed.

"Hey!" Gray said softly, putting his hand on Juvia's hair, "I lost my master and friend to an out of control Aggressive. And I stopped dwelling on it! I realized that if I couldn't move on it would make me an easy kill for anyone looking for supplies!" tears were forming in Gray's eyes.

Juvia looked up at Gray, her face bright red.

"Now get up off the floor and move on already!"

Juvia smiled too herself, slowly getting up off the floor, "Let's go..." she smiled gently, realizing that she would only kill her new companion if she kept her head in the dirt.

* * *

"Come child!" a stern voice said.

Two figures were traversing a large barren field, both looked young, probably nearing teen-hood.

"But Charle!" a young girl sighed, brushing back her long blue hair, "I'm cold!"

"Juvia wouldn't want this!" Charle snapped, her white hair harshly reflecting the sunlight, "And Wendy, you can control the wind! Warm yourself up with an air current, just don't use too much energy!"

Wendy sighed, "Charle, stop using Juvia as a threat, we both know she's dead, and we shouldn't be using our friend against each other!"

"Then what do you expect me to do when you won't stop wining!"

"We haven't eaten in _days_!" Wendy wept, "I'm not even sure I can keep this up!"

"You don't have a choice child!" Charle snapped, "We might find somewhere soon... Well I hope we do!"

"So do I..." Wendy murmured.

The duo kept walking for a bit longer, before finding some tarmac, infested with weeds.

"A road!" Charle gasped, "If we follow this we'll surely find something food related!"

Wendy adjusted the small torn dress she was wearing, "And maybe new clothes..."

"Maybe..." Charle sighed, "We just have to hope we don't encounter any Aggressives..."

Wendy shuddered at the word.

"Don't look so startled child," Charle frowned, "You can defend yourself, but me on the other hand..."

"I know..." Wendy sighed, "It's just the last time we met Aggressives..."

"Juvia died." Charle said sternly, "Which is why were starving in the middle of the barren wasteland that is earth!"

Wendy's eyes started to tear up.

"Stop crying child," Charle said, looking forward, "We can't dwell on the past-" Charle's eyes glazed over.

"Charle?" Wendy said, shaking her friend's shoulder.

* * *

Two teens stood side by side, one of the teens had pink scruffy hair, while the other's was black and long. The pink-hair ignited his hands, while the black-hair turned his arms into iron swords, before charging at their opponent: A woman with scarlet hair.

"I not let you win!" the woman said, blocking both teen's attacks.

"Nah!" the pink-hair said, courage in his voice, "We'll beat you with ease!"

"Yeah!" the black-hair agreed, before they both launched a second attack.

* * *

"W-what was that?" Charle gasped.

"Charle!" Wendy said, "Did you have another premonition?"

"Yes..." Charle said, "But it didn't involve either of us... But two boys similar too you."

"What should we do?" Wendy frowned.

"Find them of course!" Charle snapped, "They could help us!"

" _And whoever those boys are..._ " Charle thought, " _they are in grave danger. That woman was a formidable Aggressive... That was the woman who killed Juvia... That was Erza Scarlet..._ "

* * *

 **Ma gawd Erza's evil!? I do hope your excited for that fight! Again, sorry for any problems with Juvia's speech making characters talk in third person is a lot harder than I thought... Anyways...**

 **Have a gooday~ GajeelIsABadass**


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy: Hey guys. welcome to another chapter!

Charle: Yes, and thanks to Frorosshu and glittering-couch-potato for reviewing!

Wendy: We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

Natsu scratched the bandage on his chest.

"Stop scratching it!" Lucy snapped, "You'll reopen the wound!"

"If metal-head in front of us hadn't injured me, I wouldn't have to worry about it!" Natsu snapped back.

"Who's the one who punched him!?"

"Technically, he punched me first," Natsu said in a smart-ass manner.

Lucy sighed.

"Lucy?" Happy groaned from the back.

"What is it Happy?" Lucy smiled.

"Your gosh-darn mutt won't stop staring at me..."

"I should've gone in Levy's car..." Lucy mumbled.

"With iron-head and metal-abs?" Natsu gasped, "I personally wouldn't risk it!"

Lucy looked at a rusty car ahead of the one they were in. Deciding it would be better to split into both the cars they had in their arsenal, Gajeel and Pantherlily had went with Levy, while Lucy, Happy and Natsu were in the other. A decision Lucy quickly regretted.

Lucy decided to sulk for a bit, but couldn't help but notice a scaly white scarf around the back of Natsu's chair...

"Natsu?" Lucy frowned, pointing at the scarf "What is that?"

Natsu turned to where Lucy was pointing and grinned. "A scarf my dad gave me!"

"Why don't you wear it?"

"I worry that I'll burn it into ashes..."

"Oh."

"But when we stop for the night, I'll put it on to show you!"

"Ok," Lucy beamed, wondering how fitting the scaly-scarf might be for the pyro. " _He'll probably be even more like a dragon..._ " Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy then rested her head against the window, looking at the few interesting things that went by, before getting a weird feeling.

"Natsuuuuu..." she said, before realizing Natsu was staring at her. "Keep your eyes on the road!" she gasped.

"But looking at you is far more amusing!" Natsu sighed.

"You won't be able to look at anything if we crash!" Lucy exclaimed, " _How did Happy deal with this fool!?_ "

"Fish..." Happy murmured in his sleep, as if answering Lucy's thoughts.

Lucy let out a long sigh, "Natsu?" she said tiredly.

"Lucy?" Natsu replied, much to her relief he was looking back on the road.

"The others seem to like it, but what do you think of Fairy Tail? After I said my idea, you said hardly anything, which is unlike you..."

"It's cool," he replied, "It's just, I haven't really had much experience with people, and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of a ton of strangers..."

"I'll stand up for you!" Lucy chirped, "I won't let others be too mean."

"And how will you do that?"

"Have more faith in me, Pyro!"

"Maybe I should try..." Natsu said, looking back to the road.

* * *

Nothing was said between the three in the car until they noticed Levy had pulled over.

"What's wrong?" Lucy frowned, getting out of the car.

"Gajeel thought he saw something," Pantherlily responded.

"It was just over there," Gajeel said, his index finger pointed at a tree.

"No, metal-brains," Natsu sighed, "That's a tree..."

"Behind it, flame-face!" Gajeel snapped.

"What did you call me?" Natsu snarled.

"Why do you need to know?" Gajeel snarled back.

"Stop it!" Pantherlily yelled, "We can't afford for you two to fight!"

"If I had wings I could've checked it out..." Happy sighed.

"But you don't!" Lucy said, "So we'll look on foot!"

"Get in!" Natsu beamed from inside his car.

"Or we could use your rust-heap..." Lucy sighed.

"I'm getting a new one next city we come across!" Natsu grinned, "So I don't care how beat up this thing gets!"

"We can't all fit in that thing," Pantherlily said, "So Gajeel and the girls can hang back here with Levy's car and Plue, and me, Natsu and Happy can investigate."

"Why can't I go?" Gajeel frowned.

"You and Natsu will surely fight," Pantherlily replied sternly.

"Come on Happy, Pantherlily, let's go!" Natsu cheered.

* * *

"Y'know, once you get to know him, Plue ain't that bad!" Gajeel grinned, stroking the white dog's head.

"I know..." Lucy forced a grin at the steel soldier's comment.

"So Lucy?" Levy asked, "Is there something going on between you and Natsu?"

"NO!" Lucy exclaimed, "A million times no!" Lucy's face had turned a deep red.

"Are you suffocating?" Gajeel frowned.

"No," Levy smiled, "I think she's embarrassed."

"Grruff!" Plue barked.

"I think the mutt finds your embarrassment funny too!" Gajeel smirked.

"Not like you two would know what love is..." Lucy sulked.

"She admits it!" Gajeel gasped, while Levy looked down, insulted by Lucy's comment.

"So what did you guys do before we met?" Levy asked, changing the subject.

"I explored a city with Plue as my only companion, evading Aggressives and eating rabbits," Lucy summed up.

"Ok Bunny-girl, _gihi_!" Gajeel smirked at his new nickname for the blonde, "Well me and Pantherlily walked across the country, training our sword skill and slaying any Aggressives stupid enough to cross our paths!"

"I explored the roads," Levy said, "That's about it..."

"Nothing interesting?" Gajeel frowned.

"Well, I collect books..." Levy admitted.

"What kind of books?" Gajeel said, surprised at the blunette's hobby.

"Factual books, about the war and technologies."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Levy grinned, "Like somewhere around there is a device that can sum books up!"

"Wow!" Lucy gasped, "On a screen?"

"No, in the shape of glasses, making it portable," Levy smiled, "I would _love_ one for myself..."

"Where's Lily, Natsu and the boy?" Gajeel frowned.

"I hope they're ok..." Lucy frowned.

"I'll go check on them..." Gajeel said.

"I'm coming with you!" Levy exclaimed.

"No your not!" Gajeel frowned, "I don't want you getting hurt-" Gajeel realized that what he just said could be interpreted wrong, "As well, um someone needs to defend bunny-girl..."

Lucy smiled too herself.

Gajeel wondered off in the direction of the tree. Then it caught fire...

* * *

"Charle, look!" Wendy gasped, pointing at a building on the horizon.

"It could have food in it!" Charle gasped, before both the kids ran toward the building.

When they got closer they realized the building was a petrol station, painted white and red. A pool of fuel was leaking out of one of the pumps, and there were a few tire marks on the shredded tarmac.

"Be careful child," Charle said, "We don't need you getting attacked by an Aggressive inside."

The inside of the petrol station showed it had been looted already, most of the soup had been taken, and some of the shelves were smashed.

"A fight took place here..." Charle said, examining a few drops of dried blood on the floor, "No obvious deaths though..."

"Half the soups gone too..." Wendy sighed.

Charle bent over, touching a drop of dried blood, and her eyes glazing over.

* * *

"I agree," a man with long black hair grinned, "I love my food!"

"I can tell," said a pink haired boy said, prodding the man's stomach, before betting punched across the room, the exact same as the one Carla was standing in, smashing several shelves and the till of the petrol station.

"What was that for?" the pink-hair exclaimed, lighting his hand on fire.

"Don't call me fat," the black-hair snarled.

The pink-hair charged at the black-hair, punching him with the burning fist, leaving a fist shaped burn on the black-hair's face, and melting a piercing, Carla just noticed the black-hair had tons.

The black-hair growled, turning his arm, which seemed to be made out of iron, into a blade, and then slashed the pink-hair across the stomach.

"Why you!" the pink-hair screamed, igniting his upper body, and burning off the shirt he was wearing, which seemed to be meant for a woman instead of a boy.

The black-hair grinned, turning his other arm into a blade.

"Stop this nonsense!" a massive sword had been positioned between the pink and black-hair.

* * *

Charle's vision ended.

"Charle!" Wendy exclaimed, "Was that a vision?"

"Yes, but not one of the future," Charle frowned, "But one of the past..."

* * *

 **I felt awkward re-writing the Natsu and Gajeel scene, feeling it unneeded as it happened just two chapters earlier, but I feel it necessary to show Carla was having visions of Natsu and Gajeel. I do hope you enjoyed though,**

 **Have a gooday~ GajeelIsABadass**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu: Hey guys, welcome back!

Lucy: Thank you Yourstruly and Furossu

Natsu: And also thank you too RansomeNote, apparently the author was chuckling to himself when he made me look like an idiot...

Lucy: We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Tree

* * *

A rusty car stood in a large plain, the yellow grass swaying in the breeze. Three people and a white dog sat by the car, one of them, a pierced man with long black hair stood up, staring a a lone tree that sat in the field.

The man took a step toward the tree, then it caught fire.

"What's Natsu done!" the man, Gajeel, yelled, running toward the burning object.

As Gajeel got closer to the tree he saw four figures fighting, and a fifth standing by Natsu's rust-bucket of a car.

One of the figures set his hands on fire, before punching another in the face, while another drew a massive sword, and slashed his opponent across the chest.

Gajeel leaped into the sky, and turned his right forearm into a sword, cutting the head off one of the figures.

"Thank you Gajeel," the man with the sword, Pantherlily, smiled, while the boy with his hands on fire gave his opponent one last punch to the chin, knocking him unconscious. Gajeel then stabbed the unconscious man.

"And why are _you_ here?" the pyro, Natsu, snarled.

"Well, you were taking a while," Gajeel snapped.

"We were having an argument with the Aggressives," Pantherlily stated, sheathing his sword.

Gajeel sighed, "We'd better get back to the girls and the mutt, We might get a bit further before having to stop for the night.

* * *

The rusty piece of junk, that was Natsu's car, grounded to a halt on the yellow grass. Lucy sighed as she got out, taking a nice long stretch, while the driver, Natsu, Happy and Plue also left the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Natsu frowned at Lucy, who was still stretching.

"I'm stretching!" Lucy snapped, "Are your legs not killing you?"

Natsu looked at his legs, "Nope," he said, "I didn't know they could."

"Not in that way!" Lucy sighed, "Do they not hurt?"

"A bit," said Natsu, digging out a few cans of soup from the boot of the car, "But I get used to it."

"What do you mean you 'get used to it'?" Lucy frowned, "You just ignore it?"

"Yup," Natsu grinned, he was now pouring soup into his pan.

"So," Lucy said, changing the subject, "You were going to show me your scarf?"

"Aye!" Natsu said, a massive smile appearing on his face, "After we've eaten."

Natsu cooked the soup, and Lucy portioned it out, before the group sat down to eat.

"Oi, bunny-girl?" Gajeel frowned, "Has your mutt got more soup than me?"

"No," Lucy scowled at Gajeel's nickname for her, "He has less," she sighed, before stroking her pooch.

"Luce!" Natsu squealed with excitement, launching himself in front of the blonde.

"What did you just call me?" Lucy frowned.

"Luce," Natsu grinned, "If Gajeel can give you a nickname, so can I!"

"You thought that up on the spot didn't you?" Happy sighed.

"Shaddap Happy!" Natsu snapped, "Anyways, my scarf!" Natsu adjusted the scaly fabric that was positioned around his neck.

"It looks nice on you!" Lucy smiled, Natsu grinned at the complement, scratching his bare stomach.

"Everyone has nicknames for you, Lucy," Happy sighed, then his face brightened, "So I'll call you Ug-lucy!"

"Call me that again, and you don't live till morning," Lucy said bluntly.

"Aye sir!" Happy trembled with fear.

"So are we gonna continue talking about nicknames?" Pantherlily frowned.

"I don't know Lily," Gajeel smirked, "Are we?"

Pantherlily glared at his companion, and continued eating his soup.

* * *

Lucy sat on the yellow grass, freezing again.

"Lucy."

Lucy turned around, Natsu was staring at the sky.

"Come lie with me," the pyro grinned.

Lucy shuffled over, next to the pink-hair, "Hi," she whispered.

Natsu grinned at the stars, "Aren't they pretty?"

"Yeah," Lucy blushed.

"I sometimes look at them and wonder," Natsu was now looking at Lucy, "Are these the stars that our ancestors looked at?"

"I-I don't know," Lucy and Natsu were staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Do those stars wonder, what happened to the once beautiful world we are looking at?" Natsu continued, "Do they hate all humans, for what they've done to this planet?"

Lucy smiled at the teen's speculation, "The star's aren't alive, silly."

"Well, Luce," Natsu smiled back, "What if they were?"

"Well, they probably would hate humans," Lucy giggled.

Natsu leaned closer to Lucy, their noses were nearly touching.

"They're gonna kiss!" came a squeal of excitement.

"Happy!?" Natsu gasped, sitting upright.

Much to the horror of the pyro and girl, all their traveling companions were watching them.

"You ruined it!" Gajeel yelled at Happy, slapping him with a metal hand.

"His idea!" Levy gasped, pointing at Happy, "I wasn't watching until he spoke!"

"Yeah right!" Lucy growled, walking over to Natsu's car, where Plue was sleeping.

Natsu shuffled over to his car too, but unlike Lucy, who was now sleeping inside, he curled up next to the front tire.

"Idiots," he snarled at his 'friends', before drifting off to sleep.

"Stupid boy," Lucy grumbled, "Why do _I_ have to be the one who goes and fall in love, Plue?"

"Ruff!" Plue replied.

Lucy smiled at her dog, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

"Charle?" Wendy croaked.

"What child?" Charle snapped.

"I'm cold..."

"Again child, manipulate the air around you!"

Wendy sighed, "Why are you so mean?"

Charle ignored the question.

"Ever since Juvia died, you've become heartless and harsh to me..."

Charle looked away.

"Why Charle?"

Tears came to Charle's eyes, but as she was facing away from Wendy, the blue haired girl didn't notice.

"Why Charle?" Wendy croaked, her eyes filling with tears, "Why?"

Charle curled up in a ball, not knowing what to say.

Wendy shuffled away from her friend, leaving a stream of tears.

A single tear from Charle's eye, as she remembered the moment of Juvia's death.

* * *

Charle stared in terror at the sword wielding opponent, as Wendy bombarded the red head with attacks using wind, while another blue haired woman curled into a ball, a cut on her leg.

"Who are you!?" Wendy screeched.

"I Erza!" the red-hear laughed maniacally, "The most fear Aggressive!"

The blue-hair stood up, her blue raincoat blowing our behind her.

"Stop this!" she yelled, charging toward Erza.

"Juvia!" Wendy screamed, but the blue-hair had been smashed in the face, knocked to the ground.

"Juvia!" Wendy squealed again, starting to run over to the rain lady.

"Leave her!" Charle shouted, "Get away from Erza!"

Erza slashed Wendy across the chest, before the wind user fled to her friend.

"Don't dawdle!" Charle exclaimed, "run!"

The duo started to flee from Erza, before noticing she wasn't chasing. Wendy turned around, wondering where Erza had gone, before spotting her going through the supplies.

"Run!" Charle shouted again, dragging Wendy away, kicking and screaming.

* * *

"It's my fault," Charle croaked, "Erza would have left soon, you could have saved Juvia..."

Wendy sniffled.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

 **Stupid Happy! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Gajeel: Hey guys, welcome back, gihi.

Levy: Thanks to Furosshu, Yourstruly and Moon Stone Tiger Lily for reviewing!

Gajeel: We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *

A rusty car drove through tall rotten grass, the bright yellow morning sun shining down, and a light breeze flowing through the land.

"Gray?" Juvia asked.

"Juvia?" the navy-hair replied.

"Where are we headed?"

"There's a city near here, we just need to get to the road," Gray grunted.

"Oh..." Juvia said, trying to catch a glimpse of shredded tarmac, without success, "Will that take a while?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Gray said, "But when we get to the road, we can start our romantic journey!"

"Yes we can my love!" Juvia squealed with delight.

"What?" Gray frowned, "What can we do?"

"Nothing..." Juvia grumbled, "Now Juvia's completely creeped him out..."

Gray sighed, trying to spot any sign of the road they should be approaching, "Can't see anything... Am I sure we're heading the right way?"

"Juvia thinks that there might still be a road ahead!" Juvia said.

"Hopefully..." the ice man said, still trying to see the torn tarmac.

* * *

Juvia's eyes opened as the car jolted.

"We're on the road!" Gray sneered.

"We are?" Juvia's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" Gray grinned, "we should arrive at the city within a few days!"

"Is there anywhere to stop?"

"There is a tree that we'll pass in a bit, and about a days drive from there is a service station, with food!"

Juvia smiled lightly. She had only known the teen she was in a car with for about a day, but already she loved him. He was handsome, seemingly courageous and actually had a slight sense of humor! What more could Juvia want?

She could want Wendy and Charle to still be alive. That's what.

" _No point dwelling in the past._ " Juvia told herself, "It's time to move on."

"What was that?" Gray frowned.

"N-nothing," Juvia said, realizing she had spoke her thoughts out loud.

"The tree's been burnt down!"

The car skidded to a halt, Juvia looked to the side, to see a large piece of charcoal sticking out of the ground.

"We need to keep going!" Gray gasped, "Aggressive must have done this! We need to catch them!"

"Why?" Juvia frowned.

"Because, that tree is where my master taught me and my friend, Leon, how to control our powers."

"Another person has ice powers?" Juvia gasped.

"Had," Gray corrected bluntly, "Another person had ice powers."

"Sorry," Juvia sighed.

Gray shrugged, "There are skid marks leading in the direction we're heading, so lets follow them!" Gray slammed his foot on the accelerator, and the car sped off down the road.

* * *

"Mine's bigger!" Natsu snapped.

"No, mine is!" Gajeel growled.

"Mid morning fighting!" Levy sighed, "Brilliant!"

"What are they even fighting over?" Lucy sighed.

"I don't think we want to know..." Levy moaned.

Gajeel and Natsu put their hands together.

"Ha!" Gajeel cheered, "My hands are bigger!"

"Great!" Levy snapped, "So we'll leave?"

"Sure," Natsu grinned.

"Did you hear that?" Pantherlily said, standing up, the sun reflecting off his dark chest.

The members of Fairy Tail listened closely, to hear a car.

"Aggressives?" Gajeel grinned, turning his arm into a blade.

* * *

The members of the small group gathered round the roadside, waiting for their prey to drive into their trap.

Natsu grinned as a rusty car came into view, coming at quite a speed.

The car's driver slammed on the breaks, causing the car to skid to a halt.

A navy haired man came out the car, holding up his hand like it was a weapon. Natsu let out a smirk as he realized the guy was only wearing underpants.

"Ever heard of clothes?" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah, but I don't need them, they hold me back!" the man smirked.

Natsu smirked.

"So, are you the idiots who burnt down the tree?" the navy-hair snarled.

"And what if we are?" Gajeel taunted.

"Then your dead!" the teen yelled.

"Who are these people my darling?" Juvia frowned.

"Stay back Juvia, I don't want you getting hurt," Gray commanded, a softness in his voice.

Juvia shook her head, thinking it was one of her hallucinations, but it wasn't, "Yes my darling," Juvia stuttered.

"So what's your name?" Gajeel growled.

"I'm Gray," the navy-hair stated, "and who the hell are you?"

"We're Fairy Tail!" Levy grinned

"And what's that?" Gray smirked, "And why does it have such a stupid name?"

"How dare you!" Natsu snarled, slamming Gray onto the floor.

* * *

"Charle?" Wendy asked, looking across the dirty plains, "Do you think we're nearly at another city?"

"I don't know child," Charle sighed.

The duo had been walking since the crack of dawn, trying to cover as much ground as possible, in the hope of finding the people who wrecked the petrol station.

"We need to find those people," Charle said to herself, "If Erza catches them, our only hope of a team will be destroyed."

"They look like they have supplies!" came a voice from behind.

Charle and Wendy turned around to see two dirty men gazing lovingly at the bag of soup Wendy was carrying.

"It's not yours to take!" Wendy snarled.

"Not if your still alive!" one of the Aggressives smiled, pulling out a gun.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Sorry the chapter was a bit short, but I got stuck on what to write. Please forgive me ;U;**


End file.
